Mochi atakuje
by Panna S
Summary: Oneshot, bodajże America UK... Nie pamiętam dokładnie, stare to to. AU, mochi, wróżka Kopciuszka...


Ameryka siedział na ganku przy dworze. Promienie słoneczne padały delikatnie na jego buzię. Choroba zwana 'kryzysem' nie odzywała się od kilku dni. Czuł się rześko. Dwa tygodnie temu było znacznie gorzej – miał ataki padaczki. Teraz nie musiał się o nic martwić. Przez tą chwilę.  
- Ameryka! Mam lekarstwo!  
- Francja? – zapytał zdziwiony Alfred gościa.  
- Mam lekarstwo! – dobiegł do niego.  
- Ale na co?  
- Na twoją dolegliwość, kretynie.  
- Ale od kilku dni nic mi nie jest. – zaśmiał się głupio krótkowłosy. Francuz odgarnął włosy z czoła i popatrzył na niego strapiony.  
- Patrzyj na to! – wyjął małą białą laskę z kieszeni.  
- Ki diabeł! A co to? – przeraził się okularnik.  
- A ja wiem? Zakosiłem to pewnemu magikowi. Merlin czy jakoś tak. Chwalił się, że to coś może zaradzić wszystkiemu. Dlatego to na pewno ci pomoże! Trzeba tylko znaleźć instrukcję obsługi...  
- A może to różdżka? – zapytał Al., a Francis tylko prychnął z niezadowolenia.  
- Nie chcesz, to nie pomagam.  
- Nie, zaklinam cię. Muszę się dobrze czuć! Jestem przecież bohaterem!  
- No dobra... – pomachał mini batutą – Potrzebne pewnie będzie jakieś zakręcie. Niech pomyślę... – podrapał się w głowę. Potem spojrzał an chłopaka.

- Bidibi badibi bum!  
Nic.  
- Na pewno wiesz jak się tym obsługiwać? – zwątpił Alfred.  
- E... No tego... – nagle laska, którą trzymał zabłysła dziwnym białym blaskiem. Po chwili zamieniła się w kulę energii, która centralnie trafiła w „chorego". Gdy Ameryka dostał w tors, pojawił się szary dym, który wszystko spowił ciemnością.  
- O żesz! Ameryka! Ameryka! – wydzierał się zaniepokojony blondyn pokonując kłęby dymu. Gdy już „mgła" opadła, rozejrzał się dokładniej. Nigdzie ani śladu Ameryki. Gdy dum zniknął zupełnie, oko Francisa dostrzegło w miejscu, w którym teoretycznie miał być jego kolega, białe, kuliste... coś. Postanowił sprawdzić co to jest. Kucnął i przypatrzył się. Kulka. Miała oczy, okulary i kosmyk włosów na główce. Dziwne.  
- A... Ameryka? – zapytał w wielkimi źrenicami Francuz. Istotka poruszyła się słysząc to słowo.  
- O kurde.

Ganek Francji.  
- Hm, hm... Co tu zrobić... Co tu robić!? – długowłosy patrzył zdenerwowany raz na Amerykę po przejściach, a raz na różdżkę, którą zakosił Merlinowi. Już parę raz próbował odczarować kolegę z czaru, lecz żadne z wymyślonych formułek nie działały. Dlatego postanowił odział się w dostojne szaty i wybrać się ze zdeformowanym Alem do Merlina, do zamku królewskiego. Może on coś poradzi na niedolę Ameryki?  
Idąc przez las Nothingan Francja dostał drgawek. Nie był to zbyt dobry znak. Jednak, gdy wpadł na pomysł zawrócenia, coś śmignęło mu przed oczami. Strzała trafiła w drzewo, przy okazji zrobiła dziurę w rękawie szaty blondyna. Zareagował na to donośnym krzykiem/piskiem. Przerażony wyjął mochi z kieszeni. Chciał, żeby Ameryka nawet zamieniony zobaczył ostatnie chwile swojego...  
Powiał wiatr. Dziwne uczucie, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Francja starając się uspokoić rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł na drzewie smukłą postać. Miała naprężony łuk. I mnóstwo strzał, które zaczęły lecieć w ich stronę...  
Szlachcic wziął nogi za pas i ze wrzaskiem uciekł przez bór z mochi w dłoniach.

- Gdzie jest ten durny Merlin? – Franics wystawił głowę zza drzwi do tajemniczej komnaty. Mochi siedziała mu na głowie i patrzyła z zaciekawieniem na komnatę. Ujrzeli eliksiry, wywary i naczynia, z którymi nigdy w życiu nie mieli styczności. Niestety, magika tutaj nie było. Za to za Francją zaczaiła się jakaś postać.  
- Kim ty jesteś? – wydał z siebie głos Ludwig, a blondyn i mochi zmroził strach.

- Ej! Zostaw mnie! Muszę pogadać z Merlinem! Ała! – rzucił go na podłogę.  
- Książę, znalazłem jakiegoś przybłędę. Czaił się w zamku i wkradł się do siedziby nadwornego maga, twierdzi, że go zna. Najpierw go ukamienować czy wrzucić do studni? – zapytał rycerz, a szlachcic zaczął jęczeć i płakać.  
Arhtur, przystojny królewic, siedział opierając się na dłoni. Był znużony. Gdy Niemcy skończył uspokajać intruza, popatrzył na niego z wyższością. I znowu zaczął lamentować.  
- Wyrzuć go przez okno. – odrzeł wreszcie nieco senny księciu. Potem odwrócił się na bok, nadal czuł się znudzony. To chyba była dla niego codzienność. W momencie, gdy Francja szarpał się z ochroną zamku, zauważył, że mu mochi zginęła. Oj.  
- Czyli proponujesz mi za szkocką owsiankę ofiarować ciastka makowe?

- Ryżowe, sir. – poprawił Honda, kupiec z Japonii.  
- Sam nie wiem... – zamyślił się – Ale dobra, nie ma wyjścia.  
- A oto sto szkut moich narodowych mochi. – japończyk zaklaskał w dłonie, a do pomieszczenia wkroczył jakoś sługa z tacą białych kulek.  
- Koczi!? Co to za nazwa!?  
- Mochi, sir.  
- A, tak, tak...  
Francis spojrzał na stos mochi. O, jedna miała nawet oczy, okulary i...  
- Cholera! – wstał z podłogi i rzucił się na japońskiego sługusa. Niemcy zareagował. – Puść mnie! Puść mnie!  
Poczęli się tak szarpać, że wszystkie mochi spadły z tacy i potoczyły się o podłogę. Mochimerika susem wskoczył na stół, potem do filiżanki, w której była herbata księcia. Księciu ożywił się. Chwycił mocno naczynie i postanowił się napić, aby zabić do reszty nudę.  
- Chwila, mości księże! – Spanikował Francis – Proszę tego nie pić...!  
- Co za mieszczański wariat. Wywal go wreszcie za to okno. – Niemcy związał ręce Francji grubą liną, lecz ten nie dawał za wygraną.  
- Am... Prince-sa, coś jest w pańskiej herbacie. – zaniepokoił się Honda patrząc na naczynie.  
- Czy to Dzień Dworskiego Błazna? – zirytował się królewicz, po czym podniósł filiżankę, bo poczuł wyraźne pragnienie. Ku przerażeniu Francji i Japonii uniósł porcelanę do ust. Jednak miał otwarte oczy i zauważył coś białego a swoim napoju. Mochi była uratowana, ale Arthur spadł na podłogę z krzesłem.  
- Co, u licha!? – wyjęczał z ziemi.  
- Mochi. Żywa. – szepnął Kiku.  
- Skąd się wzięło takie coś!? Myślałem, że twoje wypieki ryżowe się nie ruszają! Anujuję naszą rozmowę.  
- Ależ Prince-san. To nie moja mochi.  
- Zostawcie ją! To żywa postać! – piszczał Francja, aż w końcu został wypchany przez okno.

- Proponuję rozmawiać o tym z Merlinem. Ten intruz najwyraźniej chciał dać mu to coś. – dał aluzję Niemcy.  
- Rany, co za beznadzieja. – znużył się angielski książę. – Wyjdę na taras, niech nikt mi nie przeszkadza.  
- Yes sir – zameldował.

W królewskim ogrodzie było cicho i spokojnie. Ćwierkały nawet ptaszki i słychać było różne zwierzęta. Książę odgarnął płaszcz i spoczął pupą niedaleko królewskiego stawu trzymając w kieszeni żywe ciacho. Po chwili wyjął je i przypatrzył się jej dobrze. Wyglądała na rozbawioną i uśmiechniętą. Dziwne, to ciastka mogą się uśmiechać?  
- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? Merlin wyjechał powozem do Las Vegas. Kurde...  
Mochi popatrzyła na niego swoimi niebieskimi jak morze oczami. Potem wybiła się z ręki Arthura i cmoknęła go w usta, co było dla samego księcia przerażające. Odchylił się do tyłu i upadł na grunt plecami.

Ciemność.

Oko Anglii otwarło się, gdy tylko pewien promyk słońca zaczął je dręczyć. Otarł oczy. Nad jego głową dostrzegł rozmazany obraz. Potarł je jeszcze raz. Jakiś okularnik.  
- Kim ty jesteś? – zapytał niewzruszenie.  
- Przyjacielem. – uśmiechnął się.  
Podał mu rękę i pomógł mu wstać. Dziwne. Pierwszy raz w swoim nudnym życiu Arthur poczuł odrobinę adrenaliny. Mimo, że go nie znał uśmiechnął się w jego stronę.


End file.
